Manliness
by GiLaw
Summary: Takes place before "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." Jay feels that in order to win Nya's heart, he's going have to man up . . . and get a little help from Kai . . .


**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? GiLaw's here with a new story for Ninjago . . .**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**Manliness**

Jay stood in front of the mirror, examining himself closely. Did he look good? He anxiously fidgeted with his hair, making sure it was in pristine condition.

The lightning ninja had already showered twice, brushed his teeth over and over again and applied extra strong anti-spot cream to his face, even though there were no spots to be seen. He felt that the better he looked, the better a chance he would have with impressing Nya.

Nya . . . Jay's crush on her was crazier than half of the inventions he made. In fact, Nya was almost exactly like his knack for inventions- once he was introduced to it, he just knew he was meant for it. Like Nya. And Jay loved inventing . . . A lot . . .

Jay smacked his head and let out a high-pitched laugh, not sure whether he was laughing from anxiety or laughing at how crazy the situation was. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down and murmured to himself "I- it's okay, Jay. It's nothing . . . just Kai's sister . . ."

Oh yeah. That was another thing.

Kai did not seem to approve of Jay's crush on Nya. Jay still remembered all too well how Kai had reacted when he had asked about her on their first day as a team.

_"Does she like blue?"_

_"Back OFF!"_

Why didn't Kai trust him with Nya anyway? It wasn't like whe was going to . . . Jay smirked slightly at the thought but then turned serious again.

Seriously, what WAS Kai's problem with him?

Jay suddenly gasped as a horrifying thought came to his head.

"Am I not manly enough?"

He DID remember when he brought Nya over to the blacksmith's on his dragon. He had made Wisp fly over two people, so close that the wind send both of them tumbling into the lake. Jay thought it would impress Nya. But her response was:

_"Jay, grow up."_

So THAT was the problem! A confident grin came to Jay's face as he realized what he had to do to impress Nya. Chuckling happily, he began styling his hair to make him look more mature. Looking at himself, Jay's grin grew bigger.

He already looked better.

Now all he needed was colonge. _Men's_ colonge. That wold be sure to impress Nya- what could possibly be better than a gu- MAN who smelled good?

The only problem was that Jay didn't have men's colonge. His room was mainly filled with gizmos, gadgets and stuff like that. Jay gulped, realising that the only person he could ask was Kai since Cole probably wouldn't take him seriously and Zane . . . did nindroids even WEAR colonge?

Jay inhaled deeply, feeling his stomach churning in fear.

"Come on Jay . . ." He lowered his eyebrows. "You're a man now. And men don't get nervous over stupid things like asking for a little colonge."

He lowered his eyebrows even more and grinned the most confident grin he could manage before sauntering into Kai's room. Kai frowned when he saw Jay's new hairstyle and confident, almost slightly cocky grin.

"Can I help you?"

"Yup!" Jay smirked. "Got any colonge? MEN'S colonge?"

Kai's frown grew wider. "Why?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"Meh . . . nothing important," Jay lied, trying not to cringe at Kai's frown.

"Is it something to do with my sister? Cause if it is, I want to know," frowned Kai.

Jay gulped. "Well . . . you know how Sensei said our hearts were the key to unlocking our True Potential and all that?"

Kai raised his eyebrows. Then he relaxed and grinned.

"Yeah . . . sure," he grinned in a mischievous tone. He headed over to his drawer, picked out a bottle and tossed it over to Jay. "I've got plenty of colonge. Help yourself."

A wave of exitement washed over Jay, so delightful, he nearly dropped the bottle. "YES! Kai, you're awesome!"

"Don't mention it," said Kai, trying not to snort as Jay sprayed himself with as much of the "colonge" on him as possible.

"Thanks, man!" Jay laughed happily. "Nya's gonna be so impressed! She's gonna LOVE the new Jay!"

"Yeah," Kai smirked. "She'll be shocked alright."

**And then you know what happens . . . poor Jay :(**

**Seriously, the whole "I get perfume and colonge mixed up" made me want to slap Kai.**

**Also, who else is really mad at the whole Jay/Nya/Cole love triangle? I AM! TEAM JAYA ALL THE WAY!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
